


They don't pay me enough for this

by Lottie_Summons



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I've watched 6 seasons of psych and im ready to crush this bus, Other, buckle up boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie_Summons/pseuds/Lottie_Summons
Summary: Jackie is a detective for the SPD, and a really good one at that. But when he just can't find Chase Brody's missing family, the chief decides to give him a partner.Anti is a morally grey PI who's known amongst the precinct to have information he shouldn't. But he helps them solve cases and get bad people off the streets, so they're willing to overlook the fact that he dresses and acts like he should've been put in prison by now.Jackie barely thinks he can handle Anti, then he meets the people Anti calls "friends".
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	1. Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydream_Fuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Fuel/gifts).



3 people were dead.

Not that anybody would listen to him about it. 

3 weeks ago Chase Brody’s family, his wife and two children, were taken from their home sometime between Stacy getting home at 6, and Chase getting home at 11. There was no blood anywhere in the crime scene, and the only things that suggest they didn’t leave of their own accord was the facts that the victims hadn’t packed any bags or taken any belongings. There wasn’t any sign of struggle other than a knocked over lamp in the living room, and no proof of forced entry. Everyone at the precinct thought it was a simple kidnapping for ransom.

Except it’s been three weeks, and no one has called Chase demanding money. 

Jackie knows, feels it in his heart, that these people were murdered, but he’s been on this “Missing Brody” case for three weeks and hasn’t even figured out how the perp got into the house! So far he can only hope a body will show up that helps them track down their killers.   
“Is it bad I’m wishing for dead bodies?” Jackie wonders as he slouches at his desk, just barely resisting the urge to slam his head into his keyboard hard enough to warrant brain damage. 

His silent fuming, that definitely isn’t moping, is cut short by a too-loud beep at his computer. “How dare they interrupt my pity party, can’t they see I’m trying to sulk?” Jackie thought blandly. Opening up his computer with a sign, Jackie is greeted with an email from the chief. 

He mostly skims it, expecting a debriefing on a new case that isn’t actually assigned to him, but more of a ‘everyone keep a look out’ deal, so he’s caught off guard when he realizes it’s an actual email to just him - mentioning something about a “private investigator”. 

“Oh great”, Jackie bemoans out load, crashing back into his office chair with an exaggerated groan. 

Apparently the chief doesn’t think he can do this alone, and he’s not sure wether to be insulted or grateful. Right now he’s insulted.

He’s been here for how long? With a long list of solved cases and saved lives trailing behind him, he doesn’t need some random PI taking up his time with - with

-what do PIs even do?

At least he knows he’s not working with some rookie, as this particular PI is known for solving cases quickly and correctly, even pulling the wrong man and out jail and putting the right one in.

But on the other hand, they’re a wild card, also known to call into the anonymous tips hotline with information they couldn’t have possibly known about whatever on-going case is happening. 

Jackie has never worked, spoken to, or even seen them before; but their reputation proceeds them. 

  
That didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

-

He didn’t think he could be less happy about it, but life is full of little surprises.

  
Eight am the next day, as he’s walking up the precinct steps, he’s greeted with what looks like an unruly teen, who’s actually in his twenties, leaning against the wall next to the door. He looks annoyed, arms crossed and perpetual glower making him look like he was ready to slit someone’s throat just for looking at him wrong. 

He had black gauges in, along with other piercings creeping up the sides of his ears, and a red, spiked chocker necklace, coupled with a leather jacket Jackie was surprised _didn’t_ have spikes on it. Drawing closer Jackie noticed he smelled like soot from a fireplace coupled with some sort of strong bourbon. 

He didn’t smell like cigarettes, and wasn’t smoking one, so Jackie was a little confused as to why he was just leaning against the front. Jackie may have been assessing the man for too long, as Mystery Man gave him a raised eyebrow and a deadpan, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer”.

Jackie came to from his musings, murmuring an apology as he went past the man to get into the precinct. He had a meeting with that PI this morning, and he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry.

To his credit, he did speedwell a good bit of the way to the meeting room before getting distracted by the box of fresh doughnuts on the coffee stand. He shoved the hot pastry in his mouth, warm glaze dripping down his hand and his chin, and double-timed it to the meeting room.

He opened the door, fruitlessly using a glazed hand to wipe his glazed chin, and wasn’t really paying attention until the chief cleared her throat. 

Looking up, he saw the chief sitting at a small round table, and across from her was - 

“Hey you”, Mystery Man smirked from where he sat at the table, feet on the table and chair tilted back with only two aluminum legs keeping him from crashing to the tile floor. 

“Jackie, this is your new partner for the Brody case; Anti”

Jackie knew the chief was not one to joke, but this had to be a prank. This man looked like he just got out of prison, not like he’s going to help put anyone in. His black combat boots, that are still perched on the table, are steel toed, and Jackie swears there’s dried blood on them. His hair is a dark green with dark brown roots, and Jackie can see he has a black t-shirt that says “I feel stabby” in white text. 

How comforting.

“You’re the PI who’s been taking down bad guys left and right” Jackie says incredulously, this can’t be the guy, he’s a delinquent!

He receives a simple “Yep” in response, with Anti looking bored out of his mind. 

It was not going to be a fun week.


	2. Just in case

Just in case you missed it: The first chapter has been redone and new, improved things are coming soon <3 

>:3


End file.
